


Message Incoming

by Cartoonygirl



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Multi, There's swearing, and COMEDY, its all fluff don't worry, yeah ok so....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoonygirl/pseuds/Cartoonygirl
Summary: The squip squad texts and it turns into a chaotic mess.Based on other fanfics and also the group chat I have with my friends, also based on that really popular fic





	1. The chat begins and Chloe doesn't like it (sorry in advance)

_Jeremy Heere started a new chat with Michael Mell, Christine Canigula, Jake Dillinger, Rich Goranski, Jenna Rolan, Chloe Valentine, and Brooke Lohst_

**Jeremy** : hi

 **Chloe** : what do u want

 **Jeremy** : to talk to my friends????????

 **Brooke** : no seriously what do you want

 **Jeremy** : nothing! really

 **Michael** : ok but why are we all here

 **Jake** : here in the chat or here on earth

 **Rich** : dude that got deep

 **Jenna** : no it didn't

 **Rich** : don't insult my boyfriend

 **Christine** : wait you're dating

 **Christine** : congrats!

 **Jake** : we've been dating for months

 **Christine** : oops

 **Chloe** : can we focus on why Jeremy added us to a chat please 

 **Jeremy** : why are you so upset 

 **Jeremy** : I'll take you out if you want

 **Chloe** : no now you're trying to unsuspicious me

_Jeremy Heere removed Chloe Valentine from the chat._

**Brooke** : Jeremy!

 **Michael** : that was a mistake Chloe's gonna kill you

 **Jenna** : you should add her back

 **Michael** : Jeremy?

 **Rich** : oh my god she actually killed him

 **Brooke** : Chloe wouldn't do that

 **Jeremy** : jesus I put down my phone for two minutes and you think that I'm dead

 **Michael** : he lives!

 **Jeremy** : I've been living this whole time!

 **Jake** : have you though

 **Jeremy** : YES!

 **Jake** : reaaaaaaaally

 **Jeremy** : this was a mistake how do I remove myself from a chat

 **Christine** : no don't go

 **Michael** : Jeremy don't leaaaaaaaave me

 **Brooke** : hey can you add Chloe back before you go

 **Jeremy** : you ever hear of this thing called a joke?

 **Jeremy** : http://www.dictionary.com/browse/joke

 **Michael** : you're the worst

 **Jeremy** : shut up you love me

 **Christine** : awwwwwwwwwwww

 **Jenna** : I'm gonna tell everybody

 **Michael** : Jenna Rolan I sweAR IF YOU TELL PEOPLE

 **Jeremy** : well this has been a great chat but it's time for it to die

_Brooke Lohst added Chloe Valentine to the chat_

**Jeremy** : how the fuck did you do that

 **Brooke** : google is very helpful when it comes to hacking and it was just imessage so, easily hackable

 **Jeremy** :  _message being typed_

_Brooke Lohst removed Jeremy Heere from the chat._

**Michael** : BROOKE

 **Jenna** : he got what he deserved

 **Christine** : add him back Brooke!

 **Brooke** : no

 **Chloe** : feel my pain, Jeremy

 **Jake** : he isn't even here

 **Rich** : Brooke please teach me your hacking ways

 **Brooke** : if I tell you then I'd have to kill you

 **Rich** : to google I go

 **Michael** : add Jeremy back!!!!!!

 **Brooke** : not until he apologizes

 **Chloe** : awwwwww that's sweet of you

 **Brooke** : just looking out for my friend

 **Jenna** : ..........I ship it

 **Michael** : ADD JEREMY BACK TO THE CHAT YOU FROZEN YOGURT NERD

 **Jenna** : .......................I ship it even more

 **Michael** : WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!

 **Jenna** : for now

 

 


	2. In which Jeremy is so salty about being removed from his own chat that he starts one without Brooke and Chloe

_Jeremy Heere added Jenna Rolan, Rich Goranski, Jake Dillinger, Christine Canigula, and Michael Mell to a chat._

_Jeremy Heere named the chat "Fuck Brooke and Chloe"_

**Jenna** : you don't have to, they're already doing it with each other

**Jeremy** : what?

**Jenna** : you know

**Jenna** : fucking

_Jeremy Heere removed Jenna Rolan from a chat_

**Michael** : I know you're upset but can you please chill

**Michael** : FUCK NO BAD WORD CHOICE GOD DAMMIT

**Rich** : look what you did

**Michael** : Jeremy I'm sorry

**Jeremy** : it's fine

_Michael Mell renamed the chat "Please forgive me"_

**Jeremy** : I forgave you

**Michael** : I'm sorry

**Jeremy** : It's fine Michael

**Jake** : ok so if you're done acting like an old married couple then can we get back to things

_Jeremy Heere removed Jake Dillinger from a chat_

**Christine:** oh dear

_Rich Goranski renamed the chat "Jeremy Heere must be stopped"_

_Jeremy Heere removed Rich Goranski from a chat_

**Christine** : Jeremy stop add them back

_Jeremy Heere removed Christine Canigula from a chat_

**Michael** : oh god I'm next

_Jeremy Heere deleted a chat_


	3. In which Jeremy comes out and and hits a possible murderer with a baseball bat

_Jeremy Heere started a chat with Michael Mell_

**Michael** : Jeremy what the fuck

 **Michael** : you deleted everybody from the chat

 **Michael** : Jeremy?

 **Jeremy** : dude I'm freaking out

 **Michael** : why what's wrong is it the squip I can have mountain dew red over there in five minutes where are you

 **Jeremy** : It's not the squip

 **Jeremy** : but I just realized something

 **Jeremy** : I think that I'm pan

 **Michael** : cool

 **Jeremy** : COOL? MICHAEL I'M QUESTIONING MY SEXUALITY AND ALL YOU SAY IS COOL

 **Michael** : that's what you'd say when I come out to you

 **Jeremy** : what

 **Michael** : fuCK I FUCKING

 **Michael** : NEVERMIND IGNORE ME

 **Jeremy** : Michael

 **Jeremy** : are you gay

_Michael Mell deleted a chat._

_Jeremy Heere started a chat with Christine Canigula, Jake Dillinger, Rich Goranski, Jenna Rolan, Chloe Valentine, and Brooke Lohst_

_Jeremy Heere named the chat "it's 1 am but I need answers"_

**Jeremy** : TWO THINGS

 **Jeremy** : FIRST OF ALL, I'M PAN

 **Jeremy** : SECOND OF ALL, I THINK MICHAEL ACCIDENTALLY SAID SOMETHING HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO AND NOW HE WON'T TALK TO ME

 **Christine** : um this is a lot to process

 **Jenna** : what'd he say

 **Jeremy** : I shouldn't tell you but it was important and that's all you need to know

 **Rich** : he's gay isn't he

 **Jeremy** : fuck

 **Jake** : my boyfriend has a very great gaydar

 **Rich** : aw thanks 

_Chloe Valentine renamed the chat "does Michael Mell is gay?"_

**Christine** : CHLOE!

 **Brooke** : ok wait is he gay though

 **Jeremy** : shit he's gonna kill me

 **Jenna** : no he won't calm down

 **Christine** : just tell us what happened

 **Christine** : Jeremy

 **Brooke** : uh oh

 **Jeremy** : THERE'S SOMEBODY KNOCKING ON MY WINDOW I HAVE A BASEBALL BAT AND I'M GOING TO CHECK IF I DON'T TEXT IN FIVE MINUTES CALL THE COPS

 **Rich** : holy fucking shit

 **Rich** : five bucks says it's Michael

 **Christine** : RICH!

 **Jeremy** : oh shit it's Michael

 **Rich** : CALLED IT

 **Christine** : why is Michael at your window

 **Jeremy** : I didn't finish I kind of smacked him with the bat and I think he might be unconscious

 **Jake** : HOLY SHIT

 **Jenna** : HOLY SHIT

 **Chloe** : how are you unsure if he's unconscious or not

 **Chloe** : that's not the kind of thing to be unsure about

 **Brooke** : Why did you hit him?????

 **Jeremy** : Because he usually comes through the front door and MURDERERS come through the window!

**Jeremy** : So I opened the window and swung but then I realized it was Michael and he fell into my room and he didn't move at all 

**Jeremy** : I think he's unconscious but he's kind of mumbling so I can't be sure

 **Jeremy** : he's not bleeding though

 **Jenna** : probably because you have the strength of a 6 year old

 **Jeremy** : SHUT UP 

**Jeremy** :I'm going to go now, I'll update on the situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the next one is a Jeremy and Michael verbal conversation so it's gonna be written like an actually writing thing


	4. In which Michael and Jeremy talk it out (as soon as Michael wakes up)

Jeremy sat on the floor next to Michael and waited for him to wake up. It only took a few minutes, considering that Jeremy was swinging blindly, and wasn't very strong.

"Jeremy, what the shit." Michael mumbled, holding his head and sitting up.

"I should be saying that to you. It's one in the fucking morning, why are you coming into my house  _through the window_?" Jeremy asked, handing Michael an ice pack that he had grabbed from the fridge downstairs.

"Uh, first of all," Michael said. "I'm gay."

"I figured."

"Shut up. So anyways, I came here to tell you that, and also I like you," Michael looked like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Jeremy sat, dumbfounded and blushing.

"I... uh..." He stammered, his face turning red.

"Sorry, I... I shouldn't have said that. Fuck," Michael apologized. "Can you pretend I didn't admit to that?"

"No," Jeremy replied. "Because I... I like you too, Michael."

"Oh."

Michael realized what Jeremy meant by like.

"OH."

Jeremy laughed. 

"Would you wanna go on a date sometime?" He asked, blushing.

"Yes," Michael answered. "definitely yes."

 

_Jeremy Heere added Michael Mell to "does Michael Mell is gay?"_

_Michael Mell renamed chat "Michael Mell is gay and dating Jeremy Heere"_

**Jenna** : OMG

 **Christine** : aw good for you guys!

 **Jake** : nice

 **Rich** : Chloe you owe me 10 dollars

 **Chloe** : dammit

 **Michael** : were you betting on if we'd get together or not?

 **Rich** : yes

 **Chloe** : no

 **Brooke** : they were

 **Chloe** : Brooke!

 **Jeremy** : wow that's not weird

 **Chloe** : YOU SWALLOWED A FUCKING COMPUTER AND YOU'RE CALLING ME WEIRD?

 **Jeremy** : touche

_Chloe Valentine renamed the chat "hypocrite Jeremy Heere"_

_Jeremy Heere renamed the chat "shut up Chloe"_

_Chloe Valentine renamed the chat "fight me Jeremy"_

_Jake Dillinger renamed the chat "can you just text like normal people please"_

_Jeremy Heere renamed the chat "no"_

_Chloe Valentine renamed the chat "fuck off Jake"_

_Christine Canigula renamed the chat "stop fighting!"_

_Chloe Valentine renamed the chat "no"_

**Michael** : stop

_Chloe Valentine renamed the chat "shut up Mell"_

_Jeremy Heere renamed the chat "what did you just do"_

**Michael** : VALENTINE YOU'RE DEAD

_Chloe Valentine renamed the chat "fuck"_


	5. In which everybody learns how to hack imessage and Jeremy fights Chloe

_Chloe Valentine started a chat with Brooke Lohst, Jenna Rolan, and Christine Canigula_

**Jenna** : is this Jeremy's fault

 **Chloe** : yes

 **Brooke** : ok so then why can't you add Michael, Rich, and Jake

 **Christine** : yeah they didn't do anything

 **Chloe** : but they will

 **Brooke** : what if they don't though

 **Chloe** : ugh fine

_Chloe Valentine added Rich Goanski, Jake Dillinger, and Michael Mell to a chat_

**Michael** : what about Jeremy

_Chloe Valentine removed Michael Mell from a chat_

_Chloe Valentine renamed the chat "don't test me"_

**Rich** : point taken

 **Chloe** : good

 **Jake** : somebody please explain

 **Jenna** : the boyf riends lost their group chat privileges

 **Christine** : come on just add them

_Chloe Valentine renamed the chat "do you wanna leave too Christine"_

**Christine** : no

 **Chloe** : then don't ask me to add them

 **Jenna** : Chloe they're gonna get mad

 **Chloe** : they'll just have to suck it up

_Jeremy Heere added himself to a chat_

**Jeremy** : GUESS WHO LEARNED HOW TO HACK IMESSAGE

 **Brooke** : damn it that's my thing!

_Jeremy Heere added Michael Mell to a chat_

_Jeremy Heere renamed the chat "who's special now CHLOE"_

**Chloe** : ugh fuck off

_Chloe Valentine removed Jeremy Heere from a chat_

_Jeremy Heere added himself to a chat_

_Chloe Valentine removed Michael Mell from a chat_

_Jeremy Heere added Michael Mell to a chat_

_Michael Mell removed himself from a chat_

**Jeremy** : MICHAEL!

_Jeremy Heere removed Chloe Valentine from a chat_

_Brooke Lohst deleted a chat_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, I have nowhere else to go with this fanfic, so I'm ending it here. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
